Journey to the West
by Thunderxtw
Summary: At the conclusion of the KOIFT5, Eddy and Christie avoid the crisis of losing a loved one and decide to exchange fighting for a little R & R. But a simple trip outside the country might not be as thrilling as they think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Some characters you find familiar in the story belong to Namco, not me. The plot, however, is totally mine.

Author's Notes: The story takes place after Tekken 5 and its slightly AU (yes, it's becoming quite a trend these days, yeah?). I'm not going to mention who won the tournament because I don't think its necessary, let alone important. You people are free to draw your own guesses if you like. I also took the liberty of naming Christie's grandfather, since Namco have yet to tell us what it is. As always, enjoy.

-----------------------------

**_Journey to the West_**

**_Chapter 1 _**

------------------------------

Their bodies blurred, her foot whooshing past his head, leaving a slight breeze at his ear. The sun's glare had his eye squinting as he saw her leap forward, signaling her intent to finish this. Her constant grunts hinted at her mounting frustration, unleashing it in the form of windmill-kicks and swiping elbows.

The gentle waves of Copacabana Beach served as the only music here, emitting the crisp scent of the ocean.

Eddy waited for her to make a mistake, something he did not know her to make often after enduring many grueling weeks and months of practice. So far, her technique was nothing short of flawless despite only having two years of tutelage. He would have stopped to give her much praise, but he was not about to leave himself open.

He noted the Cheshire grin on his student's face as she circled him, her childlike laughter drowning out the seagulls cawing in the distance. From here, he remembered the face of the girl he met two years ago, so young yet gifted. It was almost as if there was no end to what she could do.

His smile mimicked her own as he rocked his feet back and forth after spreading them at shoulder width to resume the ginga. Readying his body, he pretended to strike to draw that mistake out of her. Christie did not flinch though, as if she was able to anticipate his every move. Next, she shifted into an L-kick, but his experience had taught him to see behind such a trick, an attempt to fake him into screwing up. Particles of sand kicked up into the air from their actions, but they continued through it.

Christie's attacks soon started speeding up as a cassette tape did when set on fast-forward, as he found himself on the defensive side. It was then he came to understand she was sealing her own loss as he studied her movements. As she raised her leg for her trademark high-kick, he took advantage and homed in on the spot she left unguarded.

A quick leg sweep and Christie hit the earth on her back with a thud, expelling a pained grunt. The game was over, but he did not feel so victorious as he rushed to her side, her body unmoving. Her eyes opened to slits as they locked with his, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

Eddy grasped her fingers as she reached for his, pulling her up to stand. "You all right?"

She pressed her hands against her head, shaking out of her dazed state. "Yeah…I'm all right." Then came that mischievous smile before he caught the warning too late. Her fist landed a punch into his ribcage. "Gotcha!" A smirk and a giggle accompanied the blow as she fixed her hands behind her back. "Nice game, hotshot."

His moan soon shifted into a soft chuckle as he patted her shoulder. "Yes, Christie…you got me. But if memory serves me correct, wasn't it you that said I had lost my rhythm?"

"Oh, so you wanna rub this loss in my face now? Me losing our little game of H-O-R-S-E wasn't enough for you?" She said with a fake pout.

Eddy grinned. He enjoyed her banter and everything about her. With the time they came to know each other, there was a sense of compassion, a sense of trust, a sense of an unbreakable sibling-like bond that made them feel like more to each other than just simple friends. At times, Christie would stay up at odd hours within the quarters of the Gordo Estate, her body parked by the window, awaiting his safe return home from whatever business he had in the outside world. She would welcome him with embraces and tender kisses on the cheek, issuing how she much she missed him in soft, sweet whispers.

Moreover, regardless of how late it was, she would prepare a meal for him, sit by, and watch as he ate. Sometimes, depending on the extent of her mood, she would draw his bath water the way he preferred, or even offer to rebraid his dreadlocks before settling in for the night. Such treats were the perfect medicine in easing the tension from the day's labor that plagued him. Because in this cold, dark world where politics reigned and crime festered, they always supported and looked out for each other.

His thoughts aside, Eddy's mind returned to the present time as they loitered around the beach. "Well, now that you're a horse, I guess we're about even."

Christie stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh shut up." Then she smiled and brushed her hair back to strike a girlish pose. "At least I'm a cute horse."

"Yeah, a bit of a feisty horse." He added in with a slight laugh, putting his arm over her shoulder as she leaned in closer to him. Even after spending hours in the sun, she still possessed that sweet fragrance. He savored it like a fresh brand of wine, soon taking into account her hygienic habits, which helped maintain that scent. Then he returned to the subject at hand. "You need to tone down your kicks a bit. You almost took my head off."

"What's wrong? Too much woman for you? Did the great Eddy Gordo have his ego shot down by yours truly?" She pointed two thumbs at her chest and smirked as her voice mimicked that of a sportscaster in the last sentence.

"Ego?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Did I stutter?" She followed with a soft giggle, head turning. "Wanna play me in some basketball now? Promise I'll go easy on you this time." Her eyelashes batted, tone a bit softer as she held a more serious gaze that he could not muster up enough strength to turn down. "Please?"

Then, after a moment of silence, a new voice spoke out from behind. It startled them both into defensive positions; they dropped their guard as the man's visage dawned upon them. "Is this a private party or can I join?"

Eddy's longtime friend and master Sérgio stood before them, scratching the ends of his shaggy beard. "Grandpa!" Christie chirped as she ran into his embrace like an enthusiastic five year old. "You're looking well. How do you feel?" She parted from his body, her hands relaxed at his hips.

He raised a fist to his mouth to suppress a light cough. "Well, I certainly don't feel like my age, that's for sure." They all laughed at his remark as Eddy came beside him. Right now, it was as if his illness from the long, tortuous prison incarceration never existed. No longer did he tremble or groan like before.

"So, you say you're all right, huh?" Christie distanced herself from her grandfather with an unreadable look. "We'll see about that...yah!" She launched an upward kick in his direction, only to have it blocked by his swift reflexes.

"Care to try that again?" Sergio quipped, his grip fastening over Christie's ankle. "See, I can still keep up with you two."

Eddy looked at his student and smiled, him being the first to speak once the laughter had ceased. "How goes things, old friend?"

Sergio nodded. "They go well." His eyes glanced at his granddaughter for a moment. "Eddy, may I have a word with you…in private?"

Their gazes veered to Christie who stood as if she was not there. The flush rose to her cheeks in realization before she excused herself to run off and practice some more.

"Sure…" They walked under the shade of a tree a distance away, ensuring Christie was not listening before starting the conversation.

"Have you told her?" Sergio asked in a whisper, his head lowering.

Eddy gazed at Christie as she performed a back flip and then at his master again, folding his arms. "Not yet. She'll know by tonight."

Sergio closed his eyes and took a breath. "Good. I want it to be a surprise for her. I really think you two should come. You'd both enjoy it."

He nodded in agreement. "I suppose we could use some time away from here, so I'm game." His gaze wandered back to the girl. "Antonio said she's been working hard since day one. She keeps the place clean and is very polite to the customers. So, I'd say she's earned it just as much as we have."

"Then it's settled. We'll leave tomorrow. Be sure to pack everything you need." Sergio flashed a toothless grin as he brought a hand to Eddy's shoulder. "I don't think I need to tell a guy like you to be on his best behavior. Now, Christie on the other hand…"

Eddy laughed as he imagined the possibilities. "I'm certain she'll be on her best behavior as well. You have nothing to worry about. She's matured some these past few months."

"I'll take your word for it." His grip became tighter, his tone more serious. "Eddy…I never got to tell you and Christie thank you. Lying in that bed, I thought I had almost bit the dust there. If not for you two remaining strong, I wouldn't be here now."

Eddy smiled, a hand at his side. "Think nothing of it, old friend. You helped me get through hell once. I figured I could do the same with you. Christie…she never gave up hope, and neither did I."

"And for that…I thank you. I also thank you for taking such good care of her in my absence. Perhaps this can be my way of returning the favor. I better get going now." His master waved him off as he called his granddaughter back. "Have some work to do before I wrap things up at the school. See you tomorrow."

Eddy returned his friend's wave as he pondered.

_'Things are defiantly starting to look up for us. I wonder how long this peace will last.'_


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------

**_Journey to the West_**

**_Chapter 2_**

--------------------------------

They arrived at the Galeão International Airport, shielding themselves with newspaper from the needle-shaped rain droplets falling from the sky. With the slight delay of acquiring a taxi, Eddy wondered if they would make it in time. His heart started to pace before he heard his own breathing growing louder, much as if he was running in a marathon.

He held the door open for Christie to come in first, followed by her grandfather. The warmth of the interior he found welcoming compared to the unpleasant cold brewing outside. His dreadlocks and coat were damp, his shoes leaving wet footprints wherever they stepped.

He placed an arm around Christie's petite waist, seeing the smile from her glossed lips expand. The scent about her was strong, titillating but of a different kind than what he knew her to have. Perhaps she had changed perfume brands, but it mattered none to him.

Once they had undergone all the necessary procedures involving security and luggage, they boarded their flight. Christie took her seat near the window while Eddy took his beside her. Every so often, he noticed she would rock back and forth, staring out the window, humming some lively tune to herself.

"Scared?" He asked, watching her turn to him in acknowledgment. Already he knew she had flown before, but just wanted to hear what she would say.

"Hmmm?" Christie took a moment to recall his words, scowled, and shook her head quick. "No way." She glanced out the window, sliding her heel back and forth across the floor as though in boredom. Then she turned back at him. "Are you?"

Eddy chuckled, hands in his lap. "Any reason I should be?"

She stroked the mid portion of her light brown ponytail upon removal of her white beret, eyes darkening a bit. "Well, if you're not scared… then neither am I."

Everything changed once the typical safety announcements came on the PA system and the lights beeped on. Eddy could feel Christie's soft hand tightening over his wrist once the plane started moving. She had her eyes shut and through her mumbles, he thought he heard her counting to herself in Portuguese.

Then all went smooth just as the plane shifted from flying upward to straight forward.

Christie exhaled a deep breath and opened both eyes. "Is…is it over?"

"Yes, it is." Eddy gave her a nod and she returned a sigh of relief back. He never saw her like this before. "Christie, don't be ashamed."

Her eyes blinked like a pair of car headlights as she stared at him. "Ashamed? I'm not ashamed." She rubbed her forearm and frowned. "Okay, maybe I am… a little bit."

"Any reason why?" He put his hand to her shoulder, trying to console her as best he could.

"You always said not to show fear. It's a weakness that signifies that the enemy's already won." Head bowed, she stared at the floor. "In this case, I lost."

Eddy shook his own head and scoffed. "Christie, it's normal to be afraid of flying. I was referring to when you engage an opponent. And you've shown that better then anyone I know."

"Don't try to flatter me for kicks, Eddy."

He shook his head once more, remaining soft-spoken. "I'm not. Think about it: a great percentage of the people in that tournament were three times our size, and you still managed to hold your own against them. And not once did you give the impression you were afraid."

Christie nodded, caressing her lips with her thumb. "That is true."

"I wouldn't be saying it if it weren't." He patted her thigh and smiled, as did she.

The voice from behind almost started him like an alarm clock.

"Of course she's fearless. She's family. It's in her genes." Sergio laughed despite having his eyes closed.

"How long have you been listening?" Eddy said.

"Long enough." He smirked. "Nothing gets past these ears. I may be old, but my hearing's still good."

"Grandpa," came Christie's delicate voice as her head leaned on her mentor's shoulder, "you never told us why we were going to Nigeria."

Eddy nodded in agreement. Even he had not a clue and his master often told him everything beforehand.

"I saw it as a reward for you two, for what you've done for me. I think you'd like it. The young ones always tend to love to get out and explore. For me, it's about seeing a friend."

Eddy could see the way Christie's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "Oh? A friend, eh? This wouldn't happen to be a…woman…would it?" She grinned, nudging her mentor in the abdomen with her elbow to see if he had caught on to what she meant.

Eddy laughed along with her. "This true? Is this really about you seeing a female companion?" In all the years he had known him, Eddy could not remember seeing Sergio with any women of any kind, if ever.

"Grandpa's got a girlfriend." Christie half-sang, waving her fingers left and right in a teasing way. She giggled with a mocked applause.

Sergio rolled his eyes at them both and waved them off. "No, of course not. It's not a**she**. Besides, what would a woman see in a dirty old man, anyhow?" He smiled and laughed at his own question. "At my age, I don't need that."

Christie blew raspberries at the claim, unbeknownst that some of her saliva had hit Eddy in his eye. "Oh please. You're too hard on yourself, grandpa. I'm sure there's a lady out there who'd be more then interested in you."

"Perhaps." Sergio turned away, sighing in his seat. "As of now, I'm not really concerned about it."

Eddy and Christie had paused before changing the subject to a more casual topic.

"So, hotshot, you ever been to Africa?" Christie placed a tiny pair of earphones into her ears, reviewing the tracks recorded on her media player. "To be honest, the closest I've ever been is through a few books I read."

"Can't say I have. From my knowledge, it's kind of like home. " He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It'll be a new experience for us both."

"Good to know." She blinked and nodded, head diverting back to the window. "I hope it's peaceful and that the natives are friendly."

He hoped for the same, his eyes soon becoming heavy despite his effort to keep them open. As she listened to her music, he watched. Her head swayed back and forth to a beat he could not interpret. It did not matter. He preferred her this way. A way when things were at ease, a way where grief did not trouble her.

Before, the images of her crying and sitting beside her ill grandfather and his best friend's bedside in the hospital were difficult to push from his mind. She had refused to leave Sergio's side until Eddy found out the possibility of a cure from the doctors and relayed it to her.

His determination swelled through every round he fought in the tournament; he knew that Christie possessed that same feeling, that same passion he did. He had put everything he had into every punch, every kick, and every grunt made, fighting through aches and sores he received in every battle. He did it for the life of his best friend and he would sure enough do it for any other person he cared for.

No opponent, whether small or large, old or young, quick or strong, stood a chance against the abilities he had spent years honing. Most competitors fought only to achieve fame, or for selfish reasons that not even he could fathom. The result saw Christie and him win the tournament and receive the cure to their troubles.

Now Christie no longer cried, no longer sounded glum, no longer sat in the waiting room with her head in her hands as if she expected to hear the worst from the doctors. The joyous smiles she gave now were among the brightest Eddy had ever seen. In the tournament, he could sense her struggling with Sergio's well-being always on her mind. Nevertheless, right now, he knew what he saw was genuine, and one of the few things he wanted in life was for her to remain happy.

Christie's smooth humming was like a lullaby in his ears, causing his body to slouch, his senses to fade.

All that remained was the hazy sight of her before his eyes submitted to exhaustion and he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------

**_Journey to the West_**

**_Chapter 3_**

----------------------------

He could feel it in his torso as the plane made its descent, the city below appearing more detailed as it increased in size.

The flight personal directed everyone where to exit a few short minutes later after the landing was complete. Eddy, Christie, and Sergio advanced to the outside, baggage in tow. His female companion escorted her grandfather out by the arm. Even when he appeared well and able to move about on his own, Christie never seemed to take chances.

Coming out into the coruscating sun made Eddy's eyes flinch before he put on his shades, the warm rays awakening him in full.

In front of him, Christie stood on tiptoe, yawning as she stretched her long, bare arms toward the day-lit sky. He could hear her bones popping from everywhere as she let out a relieved sigh. "Man, that trip sure makes you feel stiff." She put a hand to her mouth and yawned again. "Least we're back on solid ground. Right, Mister Gordo?"

Eddy breathed in some of the air before expelling it, taking in his surroundings. The lanky trees reminded him of the ones back home, bringing a smile to his face. The ground here was dry and dusty, like land used for a construction site. A few battered cars passed them by.

It was a new world, a new world one third larger than the state of Texas, inhabited by millions.

Just as anticipated, the driver arrived, a dark-skinned man clad in a white suit and cap. Sergio had a brief chat with him before they got into the car and he took them where they needed to go. The further they went the more the environment around them morphed from the richer part of the country to something much less. Some of the buildings were cracked, deteriorating, or already in ruins by whatever had caused such a wreck.

It was like visiting another planet; yet, that was the feeling he often had when coming to any country.

He turned to Christie, feeling the vibration of her pink-nailed fingers drumming along the seat beside him.

"You ok?" He squeezed her wrist to capture her attention and succeeded.

Her eyes rose in acknowledgment like a deer's when it spotted an approaching stranger. She paused, furrowed her brows, and sighed. "Got a feeling that we might not get such a warm welcome. Seen it happen before. Everyone kept giving me strange looks…like I was stuck-up or something."

Eddy patted her arm, noting the muscles there had become even firmer. "I'm sure we'll be fine. If we're respectful to them, they'll give us similar treatment." He did not know what to expect from this visit, but he preferred the more positive side of things. Christie had a right to be skeptical since he knew she spoke from experience. She would never fabricate her reasons if otherwise; yet, overreacting was a whole different thing.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes as her voice held some traces of doubt. "We'll see. First sign is when they check you out up and down and give you _the look_." A short chuckle and she folded her arms, head bowed. "They probably think they can tell who we are just by looking at us." Tongue clicked. "People like that really bother me."

Eddy knew Sergio could hear all of what she said. However, he had not bothered to comment to tell if she was wrong or right. Maybe he knew more than she did and just did not want to argue over the matter. Far as Eddy knew, Christie never got into such disputes with her grandfather and vice versa.

Whatever the reason, Eddy did not wish to bring him into this.

In minutes, they had reached the village. The vehicle then came to a shaky halt. Eddy stepped out first with Christie to look around. Rectangular shaped mud huts. What looked like sticks of bamboo seemed to hold up the straw made roofs. Some of the village populace had stopped their activities to gaze at the trio of newcomers.

"See! See! What did I tell you?" Christie whispered to him, pulling at his sleeve like a nagging child.

He ignored what she said and continued to observe the scenery of this lush, green jungle. Sergio walked ahead of them and up to one of the villagers who had stood with a scowl. He was tall and shorthaired, wearing glasses and had a thin goatee. Silence had fallen between the two, as if they were waiting for the other to make some kind of move.

Christie and he watched from the rear as backup, predicting nothing good would come from this stare off. Through the corner of his eye, he discovered her moving into a combative stance. He put his hand to her abdomen to stop her, shaking his head for her to keep back before he considered any type of violence.

Right away, the two men embraced, exchanging smiles and laughter, conversing in words unfamiliar to him.

Christie put a hand to her chin, a hint of shock in her voice. "Grandpa's friend, I presume."

"You presume correctly, Watson." Eddy grinned and took her by the hand. "Come. We should introduce ourselves."

He could hear her muttering words of refusal. She tried to pull away from him, but his strength would not allow her to flee. Now they were within earshot of the man, his smile giving off a more pleasant feeling about him.

"Guys," Sergio said, "this is Ekon, my friend." He looked to the taller man and laughed. "These two were under the impression you were a woman."

The man he referred to as Ekon looked at him, then at them, then laughed, too. "I'd be one unusual looking woman if I was." He spoke in English this time and extended his hand to them.

Eddy was the first to shake it. "Pleased to meet you. I am Eddy Gordo." Despite the man's thin appearance, his grip was stronger than he expected. Eddy turned back to Christie and nudged her in the arm. "And this lady here…well…she's been dying to meet you." He tried to hold in his laugh, but it came out regardless.

Christie shot him a glare, her cheeks red like the skin of a tomato. She was always one to introduce herself first and ask questions like she knew the stranger more than she did. Her hand took Ekon's. "Ni…nice to meet you." She turned away from him, rubbing at her forearm.

"That's my granddaughter: Christie." Sergio said with an amused chuckle. "She's quite the woman, don't you agree?"

Ekon glanced at her face as she forced a grin that showed all of her white teeth. "Aye. She is very beautiful. Like an African goddess. I can see where she gets it from."

Her expression changed to small smile that was more authentic than the last. "Tha…thanks." She seemed to enjoy it when she received a compliment, but only when she knew it was genuine.

"These two…they saved your life, yes?" Ekon asked his master.

"That they did, and I feel blessed because of them."

Eddy nodded, facing Ekon. "If you do not mind me asking, how did you and him become friends?"

He rubbed his head, his hand casting a shadow over his face. "Funny you should ask that. This man here saved my life, too. I was in Brazil visiting my sister after she had just moved there many years back. On the way, I was attacked by some ruffians who didn't seem to like me being on their turf. Sergio here came in and made the save and I have been grateful ever since."

"So grandpa saved your bacon?" Christie pouted, hands placed at her hips. "He never told us."

"Didn't think I should brag." Sergio shrugged.

"The point is you saved someone's life. That's what counts." Eddy added.

Ekon's agreement came with a nod. "That is true. Oh! There is something I wish to give to you, my friend." He went into one of the huts for a minute and came back out with something in his hand. "I want you to have this as a token of my appreciation." It was a silver amulet with a curved design, beautiful enough for someone to put on display in a museum.

Sergio glanced at the shiny object, frowned, and put a hand up in rejection. "It's beautiful, but I can't have it. You don't have to give me anything. Your thanks is enough."

"Please, my friend." Ekon insisted, extending it to him. "I want you to at least have something. It would be selfish of me to take it back."

Eddy's master again put his hand up and shook his head.

"Can I have it?" Christie blurted out as she stared wide-eyed at the amulet as if it were a piece of gold worth a fortune.

Everyone turned to her, puzzled.

"Give it to my granddaughter." Sergio requested with a short nod. "She has a thing for jewelry."

Ekon sighed and smiled. "Very well. Here. I've had it for quite sometime. Hope it brings you happiness, just as it did me."

Christie took the amulet, chirping a thank you. "Sorry. I got a little excited there." A blush showed her embarrassment.

Ekon waved a hand and chuckled. "That's ok. I can at least accept Sergio's granddaughter having it. Now, allow me to show you around and get you acquainted with where you'll be sleeping."

Eddy nodded once more with his two companions. "Sounds good."

* * *

The tour was a wonderful learning experience. Ekon went through cultural lectures and what everyday life was like here. Afterward, Eddy had gone to sleep as Christie had wandered elsewhere in the middle of the night with his master. They could be up to anything, and, confident they could handle themselves, he knew there was no need to worry about them.

He had silence to himself for most of the morning, an outdoor silence that took him back several years. The environment was a playground to him as a child back then. He could still envision his younger self hanging off the tree branches, balancing himself off logs, and creating bonfires passed on from the outings with his father.

The distant clamor of African wildlife here was common, but the longer he stayed the more he grew used to it.

Eddy leaned up against the thick tree, feeling the grassy earth dampen his pants and shoes. He was used to such things. It was no different from sitting in the wet sand on the beach when he chose to watch the waves in Christie's company.

Faraway in front of him, he noted some of the children of the village. They swam and dabbled around in the stream, naked. The adults used it for bathing, drinking water, and scrubbing away at their clothes. Brazil, while not an economic juggernaut, was a more developed nation in comparison. Here, in Nigeria, they did not have the accommodations of washing machines and drinking fountains. They used whatever they had to live and he admired their resourceful nature. Sometimes, he felt technology was responsible for the lack of work ethic in today's society, breeding nothing but the lazy, unwitting lifestyle many chose to live. He liked to think people could learn something from the Nigerians, if not from other inhabitants who shared the same qualities.

Then something else caught his eye: a woman swaggering toward him with one hand at her waist.

His eyes shot up behind his sunglasses when he recognized the eyes and the smirk. The cropped pants of her tracksuit were hip-hugging and denim-blue, included with a matching T-shirt above it.

Her hair, now modeled into a braided ponytail, made her look more like one of the natives. "So, what do you think of my cornrows?" Christie patted atop her head with an approving smile. "A lady managed to hook me up last night."

Eddy let his expression speak for him, trying to close his mouth, yet failing at the sight before him. In more instances than one, he had found himself marveling over every detail of her body. Her eyes, there was something hypnotic about them, something enticing that drew Eddy in and made him feel weak. Words could not describe what he wanted to say. He feared if he said anything it would come out as nothing but babble.

"So, you like?" Christie seated herself beside him, leaning against his shoulder. "You know you wanna say yes." She giggled before lying into his lap and treating it like a pillow.

Then he found his tongue after taking some time to gather his thoughts. "I would be lying if I said no. It…it really suits you." He said, fingering the many knots in her braids.

"I didn't like you teasing me the way you did yesterday, Eddy." She smiled, her voice soft and seductive in his ear before giving him a soft punch in the arm. "But seeing that I'm in a good mood, I'll save your well-deserved butt kicking for another day."

"With any luck, I'll walk away with my head still attached." He smirked, rolling his neck around to remove some of the tension there.

Christie crossed her ankles on his shins, her feet bare and peppered with dirt. Eddy felt her head slip into his arm as he continued to watch the children frolic in the water. This was customary for them. Sometimes, Christie would remain there, and he'd find her sound asleep, her body contracting and expanding as she breathed; he'd stay in the same place a little longer, for her sake, unwilling to disturb the tranquility.

Sighing, her mouth puckered against his cheek. Her kiss trailed down to the center of his neck as she giggled.

"Christie," he leaned away from her lips despite liking the warmth they gave off, "not here."

"Aw, come on. No one's looking. And grandpa's not around." She did it again while her fingers toyed with his dreads. Then he discovered her hand sliding down into his shirt to graze at his abdomen, and before long, his chest.

Eddy did not mind the kisses, the embraces, or the flattery as long as they weren't overdone. Though they had a close relationship, he felt there was nothing between them and no need to pursue a romantic interest in her. She was both young and lively. He didn't want it to look like he took advantage of her. His duty was to train and protect her as Sergio asked, and he forbid himself from going anywhere beyond that.

He tried scooting away, but she crawled over and followed him. Then he turned away and stood. Looking down where she sat, he noticed she had disappeared without a sound.

"Christie? Christie?" He looked around himself, then overhead. It was when he saw it: something descending like a spider from its web. "Gah!"

"Boo!" Christie lowered herself from the tree branch she hung upside-down from, arms and hair dangling in place. Her laughter was boisterous and uncontainable. "Oh man…you… should have seen your face." She pointed at him and began to imitate his presumed facial expression.

Eddy laughed, preparing his next sentence. It never came, as the loud, echoing noise of a distant gunshot startled them both into stillness. Birds screeched by the dozens as they flew off from the trees in panic.

Christie withdrew and dropped down from the branch. He looked where the sound had come from with her. She took a step forward in that direction, her eyes in a squint. Eddy did not hesitate in seizing her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Going to go see what that was all about." Her fingers slipped away from his hand before she went into a jog.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm curious!" She called out while stepping backward.

Eddy wanted to stay right where he was, hope she would turn back around and listen to him. Yet, with her almost out of sight, and the possibility of the peril she headed toward, he had no choice but to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------

_**Journey to the West**_

_**Chapter 4**_

------------------------

Christie was fast.

It seemed she was ahead of him by several paces just when he thought he had caught up with her. Eddy brushed through bushes, scattered twig piles, and other obstacles of nature slowing him down. His heartbeat pulsated, his thoughts worrisome, but he kept on, wishing Christie had listened to him.

He had told her numerous times to heed his warnings about approaching whatever peril they might encounter; however, his requests always seemed to fall on deaf ears.

As the fear of her well-being gnawed into him, Eddy couldn't imagine what he'd do if something happened to her. With youth, one tended to develop an unmanageable curiosity and a will of rebellion. Everybody had their quirks, but Christie's had potential to place her in trouble, and she was often oblivious to it.

Soon he descried her at a small clearing, standing still, her head down. Eddy's dash began to falter once he was close, ready to scold her between pants; yet, he didn't, as something else grabbed his attention. He looked down with Christie, seeing an animal carcass lying there on its side. It was a panther, glassy-eyed, mouth agape, with two fresh bullet wounds in its stomach. Blood trickled from the shot, staining the ground.

Christie had her hand against her mouth as she emanated a mournful moan, eyes saddened. Eddy could do nothing but stare, shaking his head. He'd never seen an animal killed like this up close, wondering what had called for such brutality.

As if to answer his thoughts, two men crept into view, wielding double-barreled shotguns and dressed in combat fatigue. They surveyed their work, nodding to each other in a sense of satisfaction and accomplishment.

'_Poachers…'_ Eddy thought.

Before he could question them, Christie took a step forward, seeming undaunted by the armed men. "Why did you do that?" Eddy couldn't see her face, but assumed by her tone she had given them both a glare.

"Had to." One of them spoke up. His skin was dark and riddled with scabs. He had a light mustache, sharp eyes, and a muscular build. His partner was of equal size, but with fair skin, a crew cut, a bulbous nose, and was in the midst of chewing on tobacco.

Christie grumbled, took another glance at the carcass, and then at them. "That isn't good enough. You have no right to go around killing innocent animals. I doubt this panther did anything to you."

Eddy conceded with his student. Christie was always outspoken about what she found wrong. He continued looking at the poachers with watchful eyes. They meant business, no doubt, with the gear they had. He couldn't resist observing the many indeterminable amount of knives and bullets the men had strapped under their belts.

"It_tried_to attack us. Self-defense, girl, self-defense." The African poacher said, but Eddy could sense Christie wasn't buying their story.

His master's granddaughter scoffed. "Probably attacked you because you bothered it. I've read up on these things. If you leave an animal alone, they are likely not to attack. They usually do only when provoked or approached."

"Aww, isn't that cute, Kamau? The little lady here thinks she knows her stuff." The man with the crew cut cooed and snickered. Bending over forward, he pointed at Christie as if she were an amusing sideshow act.

Eddy's eyes furrowed at this mockery, barring his teeth behind closed lips. He didn't want to start any trouble and tried to keep his thoughts clear. These men had guns, after all, and he didn't want to do or say anything out of line to aggravate them.

Christie, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. Her cheeks flashed red as he came next to her, trying to keep some distance between her and the poachers. "Don't call me little lady, you big-nosed freak."

The man's goofy grin converted into a hateful sneer. "Big-nosed freak? Why, you little skank. I outta-"

"That's enough, Harris!" Kamau snapped at his partner without turning his head. "There is no need for name calling. We're much bigger than that."

Eddy's blood seethed as his mouth tensed, filled with enmity at the remark from the other poacher. He didn't care who started it. Christie was his friend first and foremost, and he didn't approve of anyone calling her demeaning names.

"Better keep your chick-friend in check, man. " Harris muttered.

Eddy tried his best to ignore Harris. "Do you guys have any kind of authorization to be out here hunting animals?" He put himself in front of Christie as he asked this, hearing her snarl behind him. He knew they had no authorization, for poaching was illegal in all of Africa, and all over the world.

Kamau's sweat-ridden face scowled, depressing the barrel of his weapon. "I believe it's not in your place to be questioning us, sir. We are here to do our jobs, and we'd appreciate it if you didn't distract us from our work."

"Yeah, yeah. So butt out and mind your own business!" Harris spit out a glob of tobacco at Eddy's feet with a smug grin. Kamau radioed to have someone help them pick up the deceased panther.

Eddy sighed and took Christie's shoulder, guiding her away from the clearing. He thought it best to stay out of their way before things turned ugly. "Come on. We should leave."

Christie's eyes were as wide as saucers. "What? But Eddy-"

"Please, Christie." He urged her, not wanting to yell or argue. The sooner their departure, the better. He still wanted to punch that Harris fellow in the mouth.

Christie's eyes went downcast, her head lowering in defeat as she followed at his request. A couple times he noticed how she turned to where the poachers were, snorting and groaning.

She huffed, quickening her pace until she was within earshot of him. "What'd you do that for?"

"It's best we not get involved with them." Eddy pushed aside overhanging tree limbs obstructing their path. "Here, watch your step." He jumped atop the end of an inclined log, weighing it down to let her step over it without hesitance.

She did so, continuing her argument. "But you can't disagree that what they're doing is wrong. I'm not trying to sound like a hippy or some Animal Rights Activist, but they shouldn't just go around shooting them like that. These animals have homes, families. That panther they killed could have been a mother."

"I'm glad you think of things like that, Christie, but there's nothing we can do. Those men are armed to the teeth, if you haven't noticed."

"I know. I just feel bad for that poor panther and any other animal that has to go through that. By now, it's probably having its fur and claws removed to be sold somewhere." She grimaced and shuddered. "It just isn't right, Eddy. It just isn't right."

"Why do you care so much?" He knew she meant well, figuring if she explained it to him he might understand better.

"Put it this way: would you like what they did to that panther to be done to you? Would you like someone coming to your home, invading your territory, shooting you, and then doing whatever they please with your remains? Call me stubborn. Maybe I shouldn't care at all. But who will, Eddy? That's all I'm saying."

It made him ponder the nature of poachers; some killed for sport, others for the pay, or both. He knew that much, but what went beyond his comprehension was how they were able to go through with killing something that had done no wrong. He knew all too well, however, what it was like to _want_ to kill

Deep in his mind, he still remembered how much he wanted the culprits behind his father's murder dead. Everyday, he'd envision the gaping hole in his father's torso, smell the stench of blood exuding from the wound like water from a cracked foundation. Because of them, he had to spend eight years of his life behind bars, brawling with belligerent inmates, and eating terrible food over something he didn't do. His vengeance swelling, Eddy had aimed to take the lives of those responsible without remorse, just as they had his father.

He'd spent days coordinating, searching, and waiting, with eyelids heavy and body screaming in exhaustion. Yet, putting a damper on his plans, Christie had found the gun he'd purchased in his room while tending to his unwashed laundry. Of course there was the onset of shock, anxiety, and a heap of questioning on her part; all this coupled with the inability to understand why her friend, her mentor, the man who taught her everything she knew, would resort to criminality.

Her first instinct, after learning of his malevolent motive, was to smack him, and she did it hard enough to make him realize killing wasn't in his blood; he knew it, and so did Christie, as his cheek stung like it never had before. Whether they were in the confines of his spacious manor or outside in the smoldering sun, he'd see her eyes, looking daggers at him with extreme disappointment thereafter as she did her chores. Discarding the gun, without his consent, Christie made him promise her he'd never associate himself with killing again. If not for her intervention, he might have spent several more years in prison with a real murder on his conscience.

But that was all beside the point. The poachers, like them or not, posed no threat to him, Christie, or anyone of significant importance to draw concern. Long as it stayed that way, he had no quarrel with them.

Eddy and Christie had made it back to the village, noting its unusual silence and the eerie absence of activity. The stream, now devoid of children, rippled as the wind coursed through, and the clothes he saw people shrubbing from before now laid flat on the ground.

It seemed the villagers had heard the gunshot from earlier and retreated to their self-made establishments for safety. This wasn't the kind of vacation he had hoped for.

Walking around, Eddy spotted a few heads poking out of the mud huts to stare at them. He beckoned Christie to follow with a wave, deciding to comb the village for the whereabouts of his master.


End file.
